


Wait, They're Related?

by TheLazySimmer



Series: Once Upon A Gallavich [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: BigAssFamilyTree, ConfusedMickey!, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guilty Pleasures, Humor, M/M, TVWatchingMickey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazySimmer/pseuds/TheLazySimmer
Summary: Ever since that night when Ian and him were watching "Once Upon a Time", Mickey has been obsessing over the show. He has binged multiple seasons of the show. Let's just say that it has turned into a guilty pleasure for him and watches the show without Ian. His husband does question some of the characters.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Once Upon A Gallavich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Wait, They're Related?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for all the kudos on my first story. I did not think it would get any attention at all. So here I am writing a sequel to the first one. I like to think maybe has soft spot for fairytale characters, but knowing Terry he ruined that for Mickey. I also like the idea of Mickey watching a show that he would never watch. Cue "Once Upon a Time",totally not Mickey, but I like to believe he a guilty pleasure for the television show. (Also some spoliers from "Once Upon a Time")

It was just only weeks ago that drunken Mickey walked through the Gallagher front door step and saw Debbie and Franny watching "Once Upon a Time". And to say that Mickey delevloped a guilty pleasure for the show is an understatement. Ian and him would come home from work, pop a fresh bowl of popcorn, grab a few beers and opened up Netflix to play the show. This was after they took care of Liam and Franny.

Liam always went to bed early or went up to his room to read before falling asleep. Franny joined her uncles for a bit before Ian put her up in bed. Ian has always been great with kids. Mickey still ponders on the question Ian asked him on their wedding day, the one about kids. He does want that for him and Ian, plus seeing Ian with kids pulled at his heart strings and made him fall for the ginger more.

Maybe one day MIckey will tell his kids (only 2 though, a boy and a girl. Yeah that's what he wanted with Ian for awhile now) about the fairytales he grew up with. Mickey loved fairy tales growing up. Mandy, Sandy, and him would sit in a circle on the floor of the Milkovich living room while his mother read from a big book that was filled was fairytales. Mickey's brothers were always off doing something with Terry. Mickey was content with just hanging with sister and cousin.

When his mother was reading the stories, he would often imagine the stories and let them play in his head. He also wondered when he would get the chance to find his princess ( he would soon find out that later on that his princess turned out to be a prince charming in the form of Ian Gallagher).

Eventually the stories stopped because Terry said that men shouldn't read that childish shit and made Mickey come with his brothers on runs. Mickey slowly stopped believing in them after that.

Sometimes Mickey was so obbessed that he would binge the show without Ian. Mickey would come early first from work and see if any of the Gallagher clan was home. When he saw that the coast was clear, he grab a random snack he found and a couple of beers and plopped on the couch and started watching the show.

He doesn't know how long he was sitting on the couch for when Ian walked in through the door. He saw his husband laying on couch, drinking a beer and watching the show. 

"Mick, how long have you been fucking sitting here?" Ian asks. Mickey doesn't even hear him. "MICKEY" Ian shouts.

Mickey jumps , completely taken out of his binge watching zone. "Oh shit hey, how was work?" Mickey asks.

"It was alright, but Mick, how many episodes have you watched since you been home? Or did you just take the day off to watch this show?"

"Nah, just been watching since I got home. Show is fucking addicting man and plus the stories in the show are amazing. Well actually season 4 wasn't my favorite, that Frozen bitch got on my nerves, and don't even get me started on season 7, worst fucking season ever man...." Ian watched as his husband rambled about the show. It was kind of cute actually. Ian enjoyed when Mickey talked his passions and things he liked. The Mickey he knew years ago would never talk about all this sappy, romantic shit. He was cute when he wasn't such a hard ass.

Ian hadn't watch every single episode like Mick did. Ian was confused at the storylines and character and didn't understand the hype around it, but he didn't care as long it made his husband happy. Mickey continued to ramble on.

"and dude the fucking family tree in the show is insane, like hear this Regina, the Evil Queen right? Her sister Zelena, is the Wicked Witch of the West and get this, their Mom is the fucking Queen of Hearts. How fucking crazy is that? Also get this Ian, fucking Rumplestislkin's kid fucked Emma Swan when they were teens and they had Henry, who became Regina's adopted son. And also get this man, Killain Jones, you know that one. He's Captain Hook, well he married Emma. But Hook did hang with Rumple's kid before he found out that Hook stole his mom's heart....."

"Wait, hold the fuck up? That shit is fucking confusing man. How the fuck can you keep up with that shit?" Ian looked at his husband confused. "And why the fuck are all of them related? Dating is practically impossible in that town"

Mickey shrugs "There's more people in the town, so dating isn't all that possible". Mickey perks up " Oh did you know that fucking Peter Pan is Rumple's dad? And that...."  
Ian interrupts "Wait, they're related? How? Isn't Peter Pan like a kid or some shit?"

Mickey begins to explain the family tree to Ian and Ian sits there shocked and somewhat confused at how this all worked.

When Mickey is finished explaining, Ian starts to talk again "Ookay so let me get this straight, Henry is related to Snow White, Prince Charming, Evil Queen, the Wicked Witch of the West, Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Rumpelstiltskin and fucking Peter Pan?"

Mickey grins widely "Exactly man, you got it. Tell me that it isn't cool huh?"

Ian chuckles "Well be thankful we aren't in that world, with everyone being related, I would be fucking terrified to date anyone. Don't want to be fucking someone just find out that their related"

"Yeah that's true. But I'm sure if we were in that world we would still find each other and still be falling in love or some shit. They have this thing about happy endings and I'm sure we would get the chance to experience that. Shit, we do now" Mickey explains and looks up at Ian and gives him a small smile

"Shit since when did my husband get so damn mushy? Thought I was mushy one? Mick, you okay? Need a doctor, man?" Ian joked.

Mickey punches him lightly in the arm and laughes. "Shut the fuck up man. Let me have my moment"

"Don't worry Mick, you're still cute. C'mere" Ian leans in a kisses his husband, but before things got headed Ian pulled back.

"Have you noticed that no one has been home yet? Where the fuck is everyone?"

Mickey grins "Why are you complaining? Let's take advantage of that shit and go upstairs" Mickey gets up from the couch and drags Ian up the stairs with him and leaving the television on with the episode paused. 

The husbands would soon come back down to sit on the couch and finish the episode. However, with them both cuddled up against each other, it was hard staying awake. So in the middle of an episode, the both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment and leave a kudos.


End file.
